Tell Me
by RememberingThePast
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets punched in the gut. Luckily she's cute, so he doesn't think much of it. (gangster AU)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is probably going to be a slowly updated fic, but as long as you guys enjoy it, expect it to continue to update.**

* * *

**Tell Me**

1

He was known around the underground as the Tiger and the name fit more than he cared to admit. It may have been his red hair or the golden eyes that those unfit enough to handle him in a fight often said burned like the sun, but it was his ferocity and single mindedness that made the title fit.

He liked to boast about his accomplishments to the juniors. How he could walk in on a cartel and the mere presence of the Tiger would silence anyone who had the right of mind, or that he had never lost a fight in his three years as captain. He just wouldn't tell them that his streak had ended the moment he met her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said after slugging him in the solar plexus, "You scared me."

He was doubled over in pain, struggling to catch his breath, but the gentle hand on his back that moved in slow soothing circles was more than worth the pain. "That's one right hook you've got there," he choked out between wheezes.

It was his mistake after all. He had saw her taking out the trash, and he was enough of a gentlemen, despite his reputation, to know that approaching a woman in an alleyway with a dumpster had its risks. It was just, she was so pretty with her red hair and matching tracksuit that talking to her was the only thing on his mind. All he had gotten out was a "hey," before her fist had introduced itself to his gut.

"My brother's a boxer," she said, half laughing, "I get it from him."

He tried to laugh, but the action merely made it hurt worse.

"Do you want me to get you anything? There's some ice packs inside the gym I could get for you."

He shook his head.

"Pain reliever?"

He grimaced one last time and forced himself to stand, coughing out a somewhat unconvincing, "I'm good." His vision was still a bit iffy, so when he looked down at her, the lights that burst in his eyes caused her to sparkle. First it was his mind that went, lost as he was in her eyes, then his ability to speak, his mouth going uncomfortably dry as his heart desperately wanted to sing her praises. He was a gangster, a thug (someone completely unsuitable for a girl like her), and if the juniors heard about this, his reputation would vanish faster than that guy who had the audacity to sneak up on him that night out near the harbor.

The concern in her eyes remained (as did the hand on his back) and he lost himself in the moment and stared far longer than he should have, for she suddenly withdrew her hand and looked away. A feeling he could only name as disappointment settled in him and he desperately sought her gaze again, consequences be damned. "Uh, thanks..." he started, his hand rubbing his neck awkwardly.

He was surprised by just how happy he was when her eyes looked at him once more. "I'm Gou," she said smiling, "But I'd prefer it if you called me Kou."

"Kou," he said, testing her name on his lips, and he was surprised by the sincere look of happiness that formed on her features.

"You got it," she said, positively beaming, and his heart fluttered.

In that moment he decided he would do anything for this girl.

* * *

He learned through the vine that she worked as a waitress at an old ramen shop in the shopping district, and it had become sort of a habit to wander over during down times. Of course, it also didn't hurt that the food tasted good. He'd stroll on in around three and take a seat at the small table near the entrance. He would make is seem nonchalant, waltzing in with his hands stuffed into his pockets and would slide into his seat like he'd done it a million times. He wanted it to seem as if he was here for the food and yet at the same time, he wanted her to know that he was here for her. To see her, to talk to her, even if it was only a simple exchange of greetings.

Nonchalant, he repeated in his head, but when he caught sight of her - and she him – he couldn't help but smile widely as she walked over to take his order. "Kou," he called.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mikoshiba." she teased, grinning. "what can I get you?"

"A bowl of ramen would be nice."

The grin tilted into a smile, "The usual then?"

He nodded, "Sounds good," he paused, tugging on the collar of his undershirt. "Everything been well lately?"

"As good as can be," she offered, placing a clean pair of chopsticks down on the table. "Though apparently while I was off last week, a couple of guys from downtown started causing the owner some trouble. Poor guy seems to be on his last leg."

His eyes narrowed, but when he noticed Gou's curious stare, he grinned widely. "I bet they'll stop soon."

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? What makes you so certain?"

He shrugged coolly, "Just a gut feeling."

"Well, if they stop by when I'm around, I'll be sure to teach them a lesson or two," she said, rolling up her sleeve almost threateningly, causing his lips to quirk upward in amusement. She giggled softly then, "Guess I should go put in your order now huh."

"Whatever you do is fine with me."

She smiled at him before leaving to attend to her work.

* * *

He had never eaten lunch so quickly, wolfing it down in six bites before offering his thanks and calling out to Gou that he'd be around when he was around. She had looked up from her work and waved, a smile on her lips.

He decided to set up a stakeout not far the ramen shop. He sat, legs apart and arms folded over his puffed out chest as his eyes scanned the the various streets and alley ways. It was around eight when three burly men stumbled from the dark and out onto the main street. He couldn't help the predatory grin that spread across his face as he stood, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Hey, hey," he called and all three of their intoxicated faces swerved to look at him.

"Whatcha want, punk?" growled the largest one, taking the cigarette from his lips to breathe out a swirl of smoke.

Seijuurou rolled his neck and received a satisfying crack as a result. They were obviously new around these parts. "Figured we could have a little talk."

"Ain't interested, come talk to us after we're done eating."

"Now, let's not get hasty," he said, cutting them off. "You see, I'm sweet on a girl in there and I'd rather you not ruin her workday. So how about you men find another place to sate your hunger."

"How 'bout we just help ourselves to her as well as some noodles," the man said, tossing his cigarette and crushing it underfoot. "Women and noodles go hand in hand, don't you think?"

His eyes narrowed, and in a fraction of a second, the sound of his knuckles colliding with the thug's nose filled his ears and the man tumbled backward. "Let's be gents about this, yeah?" Seijuurou nearly snarled as he closed the distance between them and pressed the heel of his boot into the man's skull.

The other two jumped then, lunging forward with knives held tightly within their grasps. What they didn't know was that to beat a Tiger, you needed a shotgun, something that tore and exploded. Knives like those only leave scratches. And so, with a well placed knee to the gut and a punch to the throat the other two fell in a heap on the ground.

He whistled low, dusting off his hands on his jacket, before digging through his pocket for his phone and quickly dialed up some friends. "Yeah, gonna need a clean up. Shopping district, isle seven. . . Don't worry, they're not dead. But make it quick or they might be."

* * *

When he saw her he next day, there was a certain look in her eyes that he couldn't quite place, but when she brought the order to his table all she said was, "It's on the house."

He looked up at her from where he sat, "What for?"

She smiled, "For being you." She paused, her eyes drifting to his bandaged hand before her gaze lifted to his eyes and his breath caught. "If you need anything else let me know."

When she turned away he reached out to gently grasp her hand. "Actually, I," he cleared his throat just to be safe, "I would really like it if you would join me for a date sometime, just the two of us, night on the town, what do you think?"

She laughed, soft and light, "Sounds like a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell Me**

2

It wasn't much of a shock to find out that she was still in high school and when she had asked the same of him, he simply said he graduated a year back (dropout really but he wasn't going to mention it) and left it at that. Granted, it was at that point when he became a leader of a gang, and a darn good one at that, but he wasn't going to mention that either.

"I'm the manager of the boxing team, actually," she told him when they had taken a break on their night on the town to sit on a bench just near the park. He had gotten them both some drinks to sooth their throats as the humidity settled and she accepted with a silent nod of thanks, continuing her story. "It's small – just about five members. Though one, and I mean no offense, is still a bit lousy. For some reason he can't get his jabs right or at least not enough for them to work properly. I told him it's all about the foundation, that punching is as much about your legs as it is your fists." When she looked up at him, standing before her with a grin, she blushed and looked at her drink.

"I'm sorry," she said, laughing nervously. "I tend to get carried away when I talk about boxing."

He chuckled as he stretched out beside her on the bench, "Doesn't bother me one bit. That's why I saw you outside the gym that day, isn't it?"

Her eyes lit up, "Yes, I help out at the gym so my brother can train. He's looking to compete in the Olympics."

"Well, if his right hook is anything like yours, he'll do just fine."

She hummed, turning the drink in her hand, "He's great," she said, but to him the smile seemed almost sad, "And I really hope everything goes well for him."

She grew silent and took a sip from her drink, letting out a sigh after the cool liquid refreshed her throat, "So, Mikoshiba – "

"Seijuurou," he interjected.

"Seijuurou," she said, the playful glint returning to her eyes, "what was it you do for a living again?"

Cool, he thought, play it cool, "I work with people," he said, nonchalantly taking a sip from his drink.

She cocked her head to the side, an eyebrow raised, "You work with people? But you dress like you're in a gang; that can't be good for business. I mean, at least show off those muscles."

He nearly spit out his drink, "What do you mean a gang – " he blinked. "Wait, what about my muscles?"

A blush rushed to her cheeks and she looked away, her hair falling over her shoulder, "It's just a shame is all," she said, her eyes glancing his way now and again, "That jacket just leaves so much to be desired…"

He had no will power by that point to stop as he snaked an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him on the bench, tucking her snugly against his side. She was perfect. "Sei – "

"Shh," he hushed childishly, setting down his drink to wrap both arms around her in bear hug. "I'm savoring the moment."

When he heard her sigh, followed by a laugh as she pressed her face against him, he came to a significant conclusion. Hugs. Hugs were a powerful thing and an excellent conversation stopper. Well, at least until he worked up enough courage for a kiss.

* * *

He wasn't sure whether to be scared or honored when she offered to introduce him to her brother. Well, it wasn't much of an introduction as it was an invitation to see the gym, meeting her brother was more of an unlucky happenstance. "He won't slug you, I promise," she said, as she guided him up to the doors, her hand warm and reassuring in his own. "He'll glare, insult, possibly spit at you, but I'll make sure no punching is involved."

"He sounds like a nice guy," Seijuurou teased lightly.

Gou turned to him with a smile, "I wouldn't trade him in for the world." She let go of his hand then to grasp the handle to the doors and they swung open.

He felt the rush of cool air before he heard the hum of the air conditioner, and inhaled an odd smell of old leather and dust. It was all brick walls and wood floors, with the boxing ring (which had clearly seen better days) smack dab in the center. It was surrounded by training tools, weights on the right and punching bags on the left, though oddly enough, no brother in sight.

"That's odd," She mused, slipping out of her school shoes and stepping out into the floor. "Onii-san," she called tentatively, but there was no response. "Goro is going to kick his ass for leaving the door open," she muttered as a hand came up to loosen her bow tie and turned back around to face a fidgeting Seijuurou.

"Well," she began, pulling the tie free, "Since we have the place to ourselves want to go a round?"

"Go a round? You mean spar?"

"You can call it that."

He was a bit skeptical, but he shrugged it off, teasing, "No gut punches, though, I'm still healing."

She grinned, "Deal."

"Then bring it on."

She smiled widely, her eyes sparkling. "Wait here," she said before bounding off with her bag to far side of the room and disappeared beyond the door to the woman's changing room.

She emerged minutes later, sporting the tracksuit that he'd first seen her in, hair pulled back in that trademark ponytail. The jacket was loosely tied around her waist, revealing a tight fitting tank-top that hiked up her stomach slightly when she moved. She wasn't built but she wasn't soft and even despite not being punched in the gut he could of sworn he saw sparkles.

She cradled two pairs of training gloves as she kicked the door closed behind her and jogged lightly over to him "Here, my brother's gloves should fit you," she said and he quickly slipped off his jacket and kicked off his shoes before accepting her offering.

"Do you practice regularly?" he asked, trying to sound casual as she helped him slip on the boxing gloves. He wasn't going to tell her he didn't need the help, her hands were soft after all.

"Not usually," she said with a small satisfied smile as she watched him bump the gloves together. "Onii-san doesn't particularly like the idea, but when I can, I ask Goro to teach me a few things when he's not around."

He watched her slip on the gloves with practiced ease, "Do you enjoy it?"

"Of course I do," she stated, "Wouldn't be doing it if I didn't, you know." She pounded her fists together, "I grew up here, watched my brother compete; I guess it just rubbed off on me."

He grinned widely, "That's all that matters, right?"

She grinned back at him, jabbing him lightly on the shoulder, "C'mon, let's get this started," she said, heading over to the ring with a bounce in her step.

Sparring turned out to be more of jabbing practice. She would stop every so often to fix his form (he was no boxer, street fighting did him well enough) and to comment on his footwork. Occasionally he'd purposely do something wrong just so she would fix it (and to throw her off his trail), but mostly it was to see her puff out her cheeks and blow the bangs from her face.

"Sei … Sei," she said, holding up her hands in a sort of surrender to his bad technique.

"Yeah," he replied, bouncing almost excessively on his feet as he made exaggerated dodging movements.

"I think you're overdoing the bouncing a bit."

"No, that can't be right, this is how they do it in the movies."

She stared at him for a moment, eyebrow raised in a way that suggested he knew perfectly well he was wrong, but she merely exhaled loudly as a smile crept onto her lips

After thirty minutes he had her laughing, throwing off the gloves to collapse in a giggling heap near the edge of the ring, arms draped over the ropes. She was good, he had to giver her credit. She could probably take on some of the newbies so long as they played by the rules and with the right training she could earn her place in no time. Actually, that might be a good idea, it'd take them down a peg or two. That nasty right hook of her's was sure to catch them by surprise.

He dropped down next her, removing his gloves to wipe a hand across his face. She was silent, but the smile remained as her laughter slowly ceased and her breathing evened out.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome." he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell Me**

3

She thought it wouldn't last. The smiles, the blushing, but before she knew it, his name had become synonymous with smiles and a small fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach. However, there was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Sure he had a peculiar way of dressing (she had yet to see him without that jacket even though there had been a few ninety and above weather recently), but that didn't explain the odd amount of nicks and scratches she'd seen him sport on more than one occasion. Whenever she'd mention anything he'd merely go starry eyed and sniff loudly as if warding off tears, before enveloping her in a hug that made her dizzy, spouting nonsense along the lines of, "Oh, Kou, you do care!" Of course she did and he was stupid to think otherwise.

It wasn't only that though. It started when she had lost her umbrella one rainy day. After he had finished his meal he had left only to return with an umbrella and a small handful of carnations. It had all been so surreal, seeing this guy – this muscular six foot three guy – stand there in that doorway, a light blush staining his cheeks. His hair clung to his face, his breath leaving his lungs in short gasps as if he had run the entire way from the small convenience store and back in the rain, completely forgetting that he had just bought an umbrella.

It happened again not too long after that when she had made an offhand observation that she could use a new pair of sports sneakers and he had surprised her at work the next day, holding a pair in each hand. "White or red?" he had said with a grin.

By that point the other waitresses had nicknamed him 'Puppy' much to her chagrin, more for his sake than her own. It was endearing she had to admit, but the coiled strength she saw in him was anything but puppy like. There was a certain grace in which he handled himself, the way his muscles would tense and release with every single action nearly screamed predator. Nothing he did was wasted. They didn't know that side of him though and she was kind of glad about it.

"Where's Puppy?" was how all conversations seemed to start lately and today wasn't any different.

"Not sure," she replied, "I don't keep him on a leash."

"Well, it's not like you need to," her fellow waitress and friend, Chigusa, commented. "You could be halfway across the world and he'd still hear you if you called his name."

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal his grinning face. His jacket was askew, revealing the long line of his collarbone and teasing the top of his pectoral muscles through the tank-top. She looked away and Chigusa smiled.

"Kou," he grinned, "I heard you could use some help," his voice was light and upbeat, and when she turned back to look at him he was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. _Just like in the movies,_ she thought and the smile that crept onto her lips was there to stay.

* * *

And so, when she accidentally commented on the deteriorating state of the gym, she wasn't all that surprised to see him the next day with a box of tools under one arm and bundle of supplies tucked under the other. What was surprising was that he brought friends.

She sat just at the edge of the ring (arms thrown over the ropes nonchalantly because who else comes to this rundown place but her and her brother) facing the door like she usually did when waiting for people to stop by, but when he walked through the doors and around ten to fifteen more guys piled in after him, filling up the small entryway, she didn't really know what to say.

"Kou!" he greeted enthusiastically as always as he placed the supplies lightly on the floor. "Is your brother or Goro here?"

she was silent, mouth slightly agape as she studied the men just behind Seijuurou, who stood in what could only be described as a ready stance, chests puffed out and hands crossed behind them.

"Uh," she drawled, a little bit unsure of this whole situation, "No? Goro left and Onii-san hasn't even stopped by yet."

He merely shrugged, neatly taking of his shoes, and instructing his followers to do the same, "Good thing I brought my own help then."

She stood, using the ropes to hoist herself up, watching as Seijuurou made his way to stand just in front of her, though thanks to the ring she had about two feet on him height wise. "So," he said, hands on his hips and exuding confidence, "Where do we start?"

She leaned on ropes, her hair falling over her shoulder as she angled her head down to look at him, "Start what exactly?"

"Renovations!"

"Shouldn't that be left to the professionals?"

"We are professionals, aren't we boys?" he said boisterously, turning his head to address the guys behind him. "Speaking of the boys, these are pals of mine from work."

She raised an eyebrow, "Work, huh?"

"Yup, shoots here is an avid woodworker, can fix these floors in no time, and shorty can just about remedy any electrical problem there is, the rest are just muscle."

"Nitori at your service, Miss," said shorty, smiling.

"Takeo," said shoots, his head bowing slightly in her direction.

"But enough of these introductions," Seijuurou turned to his men then, bringing his hands together in a clap, "Let's get this party started, gents."

In no time at all, they were all hard at work. For a while she sat in the ring just watching them all. With them here, the place didn't seem so empty and it occurred to her that she couldn't remember the last time she had seen the gym so busy. Sure, there were pictures. Pictures of a time when this place was bustling with activity, of her trailing after her smiling brother with too large gloves on her small hands weaving in and out of foot traffic. A time where all the weight benches would be filled and how one could practically dance to beat of the punches being pounded into the hanging bags. Truthfully though, she didn't remember much of it and the thought made her stomach knot uncomfortably. So as she sat there watching them, she figured the next best course of action was to put that behind her and make new ones.

And so she mingled.

The men Seijuurou had brought were all, for the most part, perfectly hospitable. The small guy, Nitori, seemed just about her age and when prompted would talk about electrical currents for hours. How the the key to fixing any electrical problem was finding the source and to never ever connect two live wires without a pair of handy dandy rubber gloves (or better yet, turn the electricity off). Takeo was a little bit of a brooder, but after some prodding the crease in his brow lightened and she got him to teach her how put in wood flooring, you know, just in case.

Seijuurou was in the midst of it all, fixing things here and cleaning things there. The broad grin that had surfaced the moment he entered the gym had yet to be wiped from his face and his loud yet encouraging voice could be heard from anywhere within the building even over the noise. It was charismatic and invigorating, captivating to the point where her eyes were drawn to him, to his smile, to his laugh, to that indescribable energy that just seemed to roll of him in waves. So, when he was preoccupied she sneaked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his torso, and buried her face against the broad expanse of his back, unable to keep in the cheerful laugh that had been building in her for the better part of two hours.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she muttered against his shirt, tightening her grip. There was so much more she wanted to say, but the moment when he covered her hands with his she figured that sometimes words were superfluous and she smiled. It didn't matter who he was. A little mystery never hurt anyone and to her he was just right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell Me**

4

"Are you avoiding me?" she asked her brother one evening. It was like a breath, almost as if she was hoping he didn't hear over the sound of his fists pounding against the sand bags. She saw though, saw his eyes narrow and his nose curl and she wanted to sink back into the wall.

He stopped his pummeling and exhaled, raking a hand through his hair, "Gou," he said her name like a sigh, turning to her, "I'm not avoiding you."

"But – "

"I'm not, okay?" he forced, turning back to the bag, "I just don't like it."

She inhaled slowly, trying to stop the twitch of her hand, and breathed out, "Don't like it? What is there not to like?"

His eyes darted to her, glaring. "The fact that you're seeing a guy who looks like he jumped out of a yakuza movie. He's no good for you."

She lifted herself from the wall, her arms shaking slightly, "No good for me? Who are you to say – "

The rhythmic sounds of his fists meeting the bag started up again and she looked away, trying hard not to frown. After a moment though the sounds stopped and she hesitantly looked back in his direction.

"Saturday," he said, peeling off a glove to wipe his face free of sweat. "I'll be here for noon for weight training. I won't be here for long so if you're gonna show up – "

She didn't let him finish and threw her arms around his torso. The hug only lasted a moment before he grumbled and shrugged her off, but the smile on her face remained and when he stripped off the remaining glove, his hand came to rest lightly on the top of her head.

* * *

He wasn't scared of her brother, no matter what she said or how powerful his punch was, but when he listened to her recount the exchange between her and her brother, his heart suddenly seemed too loud in his ears.

"A yakuza movie, can you believe it?" she said, walking slightly in front of him and to the right. Her left hand had a handful of his jacket in her grasp, an occurrence that slowly seemed to be taking the place of his hand and he wondered that, despite her teasing, if she had grown to like the jacket more than him (he did catch her one evening trying it on and she ended up having to peel him off the gym floor after he collapsed from shock from how cute she looked in it). After a moment of thought, he figured that it wasn't true because a simple nudge was all it took for her to release his jacket and curl her hand around his own.

"I know, right?"

She peeked over her shoulder at him, "That jacket is tacky though."

He raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching, "You seemed to like it well enough."

Her cheeks tinted red and she turned back around, "I like it because you like it."

He let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into the crook of his arm. He smiled his brightest down at her and she smiled back, wrapping an arm around his torso. He was silent for a moment as they walked down the sidewalk towards the gym and absentmindedly brushed aside the long bangs from her eyes. She mumbled softly and rubbed her face against him. She never did like when he messed with her bangs.

"Kou," he started softly when the gym came into view. "You're not doing this because you need permission right? You shouldn't feel the need to. . ."

"It's not that," she said, pulling away from him. "My brother, he's important to me – really important. I just don't want to lose him, you know? Not again." She shrugged but to him it almost looked like she was trying to shrink, "I guess I figured if he met you he wouldn't try to go away."

He frowned, taking her hand again. "Go away?"

She attempted a smile, "It seemed like he was avoiding me ever since I met you."

A feeling he would never tell her about started gurgling in his stomach and he stood straighter, exhaling out through his nostrils. He tightened his hand around hers and pulled her forward the remaining steps that separated them from the gym. Brother or not, nobody treated Gou like this.

"Yo!" he nearly yelled when he burst through the doors.

"Sei. . ." Gou said quietly as she released his hand to take hold of the back of his jacket. She gave a slight tug as if trying to reign in his enthusiasm, and whatever else may happen as a result, but there was no stopping him now.

Her brother sat hunched over at one of the weight benches and upon noticing the new arrivals he stood, stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way over to the entrance. "Gou," he said and it was about as much of a greeting as she was going to get. When he was close enough for her to see his eyes and the vaguely concealed anger just beneath, she quickly released Seijuurou's jacket and stood between them.

"Onii-san," she said, looking at her brother, her voice airy and as passive as possible. "This is Seijuurou Mikoshiba. Sei, this is my brother, Rin."

"Nice to meet you," Seijuurou said, straightening to his full height and offering his hand. He was taller then Rin and he took pride in those inches more than he thought he would. It was moment before Rin grunted his acknowledgment and reached out. It was a moment too late, though, and Seijuurou bit back a curse, trying to hide how his idle hand had clenched into a fist. Instead he opted for a crushing handshake, hoping that it would be enough to get his message across without having to throw punches.

The anger faded quickly when Rin released his hand, nodding to Gou. "I'm off. See you," he said and vanished out the door without so much as a backward glance.

In it's place was an anxiety he never felt before. Standing there, watching the emotions pass over her face like the tide only seemed to make it worse. Relief, remorse, resolve. It made him tired and he slouched, exhaling, and when it looked like she'd stand there stuck in her head, he figured it was his turn to tug on her sleeve.

"Sei," she said as she was pulled from her reverie, her gaze moving from the closed door to his face. She looked tired and her posture was slouched as if someone had kicked her in the gut. He wanted to pick her up, straighten her out and put that smile back on her lips where it belonged. She was apart of his family now and always would be, even if this didn't work out, and he desperately wanted her to know that. But his hand trembled and wondered briefly if he was good enough, but he quickly crushed the thought.

"Come on," he said smiling, herding her towards the back. "Go get changed so we can show those punching bags who's boss. They've been giving me a look ever since I got here."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thank you guys for everything. I'm so happy you are enjoying this, and it makes writing it that much more fun. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

**Tell Me**

**5**

He hadn't realized how different her family was compared to his own until he had asked about her parents. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like his patchwork group of thugs was more of a family then her crumbling familial circle. Her father was dead, her mother despondent and distant, and her brother was a douche if he ever did see one.

But a family was a family no matter how loose the bonds were. He knew that by the way her eyes would light up when she talked about them, how she would retell tales with a certain smile about her lips that made his heart flutter. Though that smile was always a tilt away from a frown, he did his best to steer the conversation away from stories that he wasn't positive had a happy ending. However, sometimes he knew that the best remedy was to talk about things and so there were times where he'd breathe a silent sigh (never out of exasperation), settle his head in his hand and smile, listening intently to the stories she felt needed to be told. He was happy to listen.

"It was dark out," she told him as they sat in the middle of the ring, practicing far from both of their minds. "All you could hear was the crashing of the ocean, but the darkness never frightened me. Not with my father on one side and brother on the other. We were a little ways away from the festival, in a secret spot my mother new about since her childhood, and the fireworks looked so pretty in the night sky. I remember being so warm and complaining about the heat and how heavy the yukata seemed," she sighed. "I wish I could go back."

"Why don't you?" he offered.

She shrugged, laughing softly, "I don't remember where it is."

* * *

The gang's main headquarters was in an abandoned shrine they had spruced up to their liking. He had been away so much recently that on the days Gou attended to the boxing team at school and he'd stop by to see how things were going, it always seemed different. He wondered if the guys were moving things around simply to mess with him. They had figured out his crush long before he had wanted to tell them and the only thing that kept them from taking their taunting to the next level was the fact that he could crush all their skulls without much of an effort. And the respect, but it was mostly the skull crushing thing.

So all he had to deal with when he walked on in that day was, "How's the little lady doing?" The young man was smirking, but he knew they had all taken a liking to her that afternoon, so he straitened his jacket, stood a little bit taller and smirked right back.

"Great, thank you for asking," and she was. The incident with her brother faded from her mind after a few days (or perhaps she was choosing to ignore it) and she was currently pouring all of her attention into an upcoming boxing competition. But he wanted to do something more. As a result, the moment he spotted the tiny electrician, tinkering with some device that probably should have been left alone, he called him over.

Eager to please as always, Nitori scrambled on over to greet him, "What's up, Boss?"

"I've got a few quick questions for you." he said, pulling him over to the side.

"What is it?"

"Well, since you grew up near the ocean, I was wondering if you knew of any festivals near the beach."

Nitori looked at him questioningly, but obliged. "Well, the Uradoma Beach has a festival every year, but your about three weeks too late. It ends early July."

Seijuurou waved it off, the excitement already building, "That's fine. Actually, it's perfect!"

"Perfect? Does this have something Miss Gou?"

He smiled widely, "She's been down, I was hoping to cheer her up is all. Take her out, enjoy the scenery, swimming maybe."

Nitori's eyes narrowed, "That's all well and good, boss, but we have some business coming up that would go a lot smoother if the Tiger was present. The guys from Matsue aren't known for their smooth exchanges."

"I'll make it in time, don't you worry." Seijuurou said, slapping the junior on the back and causing him to jerk forward. "I got you guys covered. It's my job after all."

* * *

The day of the surprise was a hot one, and it took a little bit more coercing than previously thought necessary to get Gou to leave the air conditioned gym (she had found a cool spot on the ring floor that was heaven, or so she told him). But after few vague promises and a handful of charming smiles, she grumbled and hauled herself from the floor to get changed.

She returned not too long later, clothed in a yellow sundress he never saw before, one that draped over her form like liquid, and her hair was gathered back loosely. Pieces escaped from their confinement to tickle the nape of her neck and the way it swished was nearly hypnotizing. When she was within reaching distance, his hand moved on its own to brush aside the tussled bangs from her face, but she merely caught his hand in hers and smiled.

"Where we off to?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

Uradome Beach was six stops by train away from the gym for a total of about an hour of commute time. It was a silent hour in which Gou combated the heat by drifting off for small periods only to rouse awake to ask if they were there yet. He'd answer with 'not yet' and she'd settle her head back on his shoulder.

But the moment they stood on the boardwalk over looking Uradome beach, her eyes came alive and she turned to him. He wasn't sure what to expect until she let out a tiny squeal and took his right hand in both of hers.

"Sei, I can't believe it," she said, bouncing a little unconsciously, her eyes looking from him to the sea and then back again.

His free hand rose to scratch his chin, "I'm pretty sure this is the beach, but I didn't have the time to look for the secret spot." He paused, looking away to hide color of his cheeks, and whispered, "But, maybe we could find our own?"

He wasn't sure if she heard that last part, but she threw her arms around him in a hug before jumping down the small ledge and onto the beach. He watched as she ran a ways onto the shore only to pause and turn back around.

"Come on," she urged when she came back to stand before him, offering out her hand. He took it without thinking because he didn't need to.

"Want to go swimming?" he asked somewhat teasing as she tugged him towards the water.

"Oh no, I don't swim."

"Why?" he asked as he fell into step by her side.

"I don't know how."

It was all of sudden, as he hooked an arm behind her knees and swept her off her feet, her arms instinctively weaving about his neck loosely, slipping beneath his jacket. She looked at him daringly. "Well, that's going to change." he said with grin.

"Sei," she warned, but her voice rose an octave as he started for the water, excitement settling in her stomach. She thought it was the nerves, but her palms were clammy and his steps were awkward and swaying, and when he came across a loose patch of sand, the only warning before the fall was a gasp. They collapsed, tumbling and hands grasping, in heap just beyond the waves.

Bracing her hands on his chest (goodness, when did they get there), she slowly lifted herself from him, but she didn't get very far before the arms around her waist stopped her. She looked down at him curiously, humoring his antics simply for the reason that she really didn't want to move and she was glad she didn't. She watched as his embarrassed blush fanned out across his face as the small insecure tilt to his lips transformed in a sparkling smile. It was the sand, she told herself, caught in his hair, but she threw out all excuses the moment his laugh entered her ears. It was a loud and boisterous laugh that was more than contagious; it was something she could feel travel through her arms and up through her chest and soon she was laughing too.

As their laughter died, he released his hold and leaned up to rest on his forearms. He grinned, "You're pretty cute," he said. She cocked her head to the side and pulled back slightly, trying to will the smile from her lips, but his goofy smile and the sand that was still stuck in his hair made it nigh impossible to deter. So, she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his.

She felt his sharp intake of breath just before contact, and the resulting kiss seemed almost stiff and awkward, lasting no longer than a few seconds, but it made her cheeks flush and her heart flutter and she wondered if it might fly away.

"Thanks," she said after pulling away. "You're pretty cute yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Updated the cover image (pixiv id 5177794) and genre (figured crime fit in a way). Once again, thanks for all the feed back, and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Tell Me**

**6**

He was late, about thirty minutes or so, but as he sprinted down through the narrow alleyway, mind racing, all he could think about was her. The way her hands lightly took hold of his jacket and how her cheeks tinted red the moment she leaned in. A triumphant yell rose up his throat, but he held back and swallowed, a smile spreading across his face as he sidestepped an overturned trashcan and then bolted down the spotlit street.

Lost in his mind as he was, he nearly missed the turn for the exchange, but he skidded to a halt, turned and picked up running again. The door he needed was on the side of an old office building and down a flight of stairs that led into the earth that opened into the basement. Typically the door was locked, but when company was expected it was left open. So, before heading in, he straitened his jacket, ran a hand through his hair to dislodge any remaining sand, and then nudged open the door. Unfortunately, the sight that welcomed him wasn't promising.

Katsu, the current head of Matsue's underground circuit, was a beast of a man who had the temper of a rabid dog. His dark eyes were sunken into his skull as if he had been punched in the face too many times (probably all for a good reason) and he stood nearly as tall as Seijuurou, but his stocky and buff build made up for the loss in centimeters. Seijuurou put up with him and his attitude because business was business and money talked much louder in their world, but from what he could see over the crowd gathered at the center of the room and how Katsu had a fistful of Nitori's jacket and was currently spitting threats, he decided it was the last straw.

Katsu turned to him as Seijuurou shut the door roughly behind him and his dark eyes seemed to come alive as he peered over the heads of his fellows. "Look what the cat dragged in," he said, tossing Nitori roughly away. "Thought you were gonna be a no show for moment. What kept you, bro?"

The tension surrounding the two opposing gangs dissipated only slightly as they parted to let Seijuurou through. His men shot him looks, clouded eyes and frowns, but he ignored them, taking the moment to help Nitori to his feet before turning to address their guest.

"The usual." He tried to sound unperturbed, but a small amount of anger slipped unknowingly into his tone and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "But there's business we need to get done. I'm assuming you came prepared?"

"What, you mean this?" Katsu fished out a wad of bills from his pants pocket and lightly fanned himself. "Not sure if I want to anymore. Who knew the Samezuka gang was made up of a bunch of pussies."

Seijuurou chuckled, "Listen, it's a yes or no question, otherwise you can get the fuck out of here."

Katsu frowned, stuffing the cash back into his pocket and retrieved a cigarette from the other, placing it idly between his lips. "What happened to you, man?" he said, lighting the cigarette. "Something's been up for the past few months and it's starting to worry me."

The men behind him shuffled, but Seijuurou shot them a glare and they froze. He rolled his tense shoulders, willing away the stiffness in his neck and the thought of a girl in a yellow sundress and leveled Katsu with a glare of his own, "You must be imagining things."

"Yeah," Katsu grumbled, "That must be it."

Seijuurou heard the shot before he felt the sting, as a heavy thud hit the ground somewhere behind him. What happened next was like a sudden boiling, his insides screaming as his thoughts quickly clouded over and his mind snapped the instant he registered the slick drip of blood trickling down his arm, bleeding through the dark material of his jacket. He clenched his teeth and lunged forward. His out stretched hand wrapped around Katsu's neck, his thumb pressing threateningly against the man's jugular. Seijuurou's men came to life then, Takeo being the first to jump into the fray and knock the gunman in the jaw with a right hook that would have made Gou proud. The rest followed his example, quickly bringing to rest the squabble Katsu's men had barely gotten started.

Seijuurou exhaled loudly through his nostrils, ignoring the pain shooting through his right arm as his free hand smoothed back his hair. "Next time you plan on shooting someone, make sure you get the job done."

"Don't patronize me." Katsu spat as he raised a hand to strike the wound on Seijuurou's arm.

It hurt, but his grip remained as he curled his left hand into a fist. "Clench your teeth," he growled and collided his knuckles against Katsu's nose and a sickening crunch reverberated through the room. And then again and again, until the beast's face was beyond recognizable and his hand hurt, aching and bleeding. When he let go, the man slumped to ground, unmoving except the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

Slowly, he raised eyes from the heap in front of him to the unconscious bodies of Katsu's fellows as the images of his men blurred about in his peripherals, moving to attend to those wounded.

He stood silent and unmoving where it had all ended. Yet as the pain in his arm multiplied and his sight wandered to his battered left hand hanging limply at his side, blood collecting in clumps on his knuckles, all he could think of was her face and he frowned, desperately wanting to wash his hands.

* * *

It was a pleasant Sunday afternoon, so pleasant in fact that she invited the boxing team down to the gym for some free quality training and they had all been more or less excited. Well, perhaps maybe everyone but Nagisa, who made the suggestion that they all go swimming instead. Being the manager, Gou decided to override his suggestion, reminding them that in just about one week they'd have no time left and he begrudgingly agreed.

Besides the initial hiccup, practice went smoothly. Individually, each member of the Iwatobi boxing club was particularly good at something, whether that be jabbing, knockout punches, footwork, or just sheer determination. Together they were a force and their camaraderie only helped raise them to levels that would be otherwise impossible to achieve.

Today, though, she had come across a problem and it wasn't something that could be easily fixed by pounding the punching bags for answers nor was it something she felt comfortable enough to go to Makoto for help, despite his open and friendly demeanor. It didn't seem right talking about it, so she sat there watching them train, offering her opinion and demonstrations when needed, as her mind wandered back and forth over the same trail and by the time she broke out of it they were already heading to the changing rooms.

They came back out not too long later dressed in the club's sweatpants and large T-shirts. She was busy cleaning up by that time and she looked up at them and waved.

Makoto waved back, smiling. "Why don't you come with us Gou? We're going out to eat. And before you ask, no it's not mackerel."

"Yeah, why don't you?" Nagisa added, leaning around Rei to look at her.

"Sorry, I can't," she said, turning back to her work of mopping the floor. "Goro wants me to close up the place since he's out of town."

"We'll help you if you want," she heard Makoto say, followed by Rei's agreement. "With the five of us it should be done in no time."

She looked back up and shook her head, her red hair dancing over her shoulders, "I got this, but thank you guys, I appreciate the thought."

She saw the small pout to Nagisa's lips and a similar frown marring Makoto's face, "Alright then. Have a nice night Gou."

"You too," she said, before turning back around to scrub the floor as the door closed shut.

A silence settled as she dragged the mop over the wood. It was perfect for thinking and yet her mind seemed oddly blank and listless now. It seemed like she had done this task a million times since she took up the job about three years ago when her brother returned from training in Australia a different man. The task had almost become therapeutic at this point, mind numbing in a way that relaxed her muscles, so that when she heard the door open she was a little slow to turn around.

Her eyes settled on him and the smile seemed all wrong. It was tilted at the wrong angle, all lopsided and unfulfilling and her throat tightened. She coughed lightly to clear it, placing the mop in the bucket and smiled back, jogging over to greet him. "Hey," she said, "I wished you stopped by sooner, I would have introduced you to the club."

"Well, there are always second chances," he replied. She watched as he brought his left hand to rub the back of his neck apologetically, but that was wrong too and the awkwardness of the action only resulted in drawing her attention to his heavily bandaged hand. Her brows furrowed and she knew he noticed by the way he quickly lowered his hand and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He busied himself by stepping out of his shoes before moving past her and onto the floor, "Is there anything I can help you with? Have you got all of the weights stacked?"

She saw it then, a wide slit on the right sleeve of his jacket that was surrounded by a dark and crusting patch of color. There were things she overlooked during their time together, some of these things she wasn't happy to ignore, but she did because he always said it was okay, that he was happy just because she cared. This, however – there was something wrong with this. Did he just expect her not to notice, to not say anything about it? It made her insides curl and knot together. It made her angry because even though he was right in front of her, his back seemed so far away. It was like an arm's distance that seems to be only that at first but the next time you check it's a leap that seems a bit too far. And so, determination set, she reached after him and caught the back of his jacket in her grasp.

He peered over his shoulder at her when he felt her tug backward and his eyes were tired but understanding, as if he knew the words that would leave her lips before she even spoke. "Jacket, off, now," she said, her voice even and steady, a contrast to how her heart pounded against her chest.

Smiling sheepishly, he turned round to face her as her hand let go to help him shrug of the jacket. And there it was; a thick and angry wound in varying shades of color halfway in between his upper arm. It was haphazardly stitched, the skin pulling against its binding almost as if trying to breathe and she had to look away for a moment to make sure everything in her stomach would stay down.

She was so distracted by it that she nearly forgot about the man connected to the arm until she felt him rest his head on top of hers. "Sei," she scolded, pushing against his chest. "There's no time for that. You need to get that checked out. Immediately."

She brought her hand to hover hesitantly over the gash, trying to ward off the tears that were gathering at the corner of her eyes, holding them back only through sheer force of will. "What the heck were you doing?"

He grinned his wide grin, "Would you believe me if I told you I fell?"

She glared at him, only to look away when she felt the tears prickle to life again. "You're an idiot," she mumbled.

"I'm your idiot."

She sighed, the anger and tenseness easing from her limbs and she nudged her head against his chest, leaning on his stable frame. "Then I want you to trust me." she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear the tremble that had unmistakably made its way into her voice. "I don't need specifics, just let me help you. I'm here to pick up the pieces – it's my job. That's what this is, remember? You've got my back and I promise to have yours, so let me help you."

He wrapped an arm around her and then another more slowly, pulling her against him and she breathed him in, pulling him as close to her as possible. He smelled like the sea, burnt and salty, but warm and welcoming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tell Me**

**7**

When she took him to the hospital later that evening, he had received such a scolding from the nurse on duty about the dangers of self first aid that for a moment she saw a glimpse of the puppy the waitresses liked to talk so much about. Guilt was written into his features and in the curve of his back as he slouched forward as if to hide. They sat in one of the small service rooms waiting for the doctor, sitting side by side because he refused to sit on the white crinkly paper, and before she even realized it, he had taken her hand in his and silently awaited his punishment.

She nudged him slightly in the arm, careful of his bandaged hand, "Nervous?" she asked, looking down at their hands. It hadn't meant to come out teasing, but when she looked back up he was pouting. Well, as close to pouting as he was going to get.

"No," he grumbled. His lower lip protruded slightly and his knee bounced up and down impatiently. She had never seen him so fidgety and she gently squeezed his hand, butting her head against his uninjured shoulder.

"Right," she said, but the smile on her lips was already spreading by that point and the overwhelming urge to kiss him was becoming hard to ignore. She decided against it, though, on the pretense that the doctor could walk in at any minute (nerves may also had something to with it but she was going to blame the doctor), and rested her cheek against his arm. He was warm, always was, actually, and she loved it. It wasn't a burning like how his eyes sometimes looked, but a simmer that seeped through her skin and stayed there. "Well, either way, I've got your back."

She didn't need to look to know that he was smiling.

* * *

In reality though, it was probably Gou who was nervous. In the moment the kiss didn't seem like much, more of a natural occurrence that was the result of the convenient happenstance. How he had looked so handsome, smile gleaming, eyes glowing and a head full of sand, that made the action seem simply subconscious. It was just now, after the fact, she was nervous. Nervous of this second step and exactly what it entailed and it brought with it the fact that she had few people to share it with suddenly to mind. It wasn't that she never noticed it before, people had a tendency to avoid her as a result of her tumultuous family situation. Chigusa had always been the exception, but at the moment she wanted to talk to someone a little closer to home.

She had questions, some stupid and some not, and they had been bubbling at the back of her throat for a while now. She had been young when her parents were still together, but youth was nothing but a rose colored lens through which she saw the world and those memories told her that her mother had been through what she was experiencing now. It was reassuring in a way and disheartening in another.

However, in the end it was nice knowing that she wasn't alone.

She figured it was by the sea where the small fluttering sensation in her stomach transformed into something a little bit more difficult to ignore. It was a late blossoming and she could practically pinpoint every moment that rose blush would flutter up her cheeks and she would humorously think about how much like Seijuurou she had become.

Perhaps it was the new found openness that led to it. The way he would walk into the gym and toss off his jacket like he was whipping off cape, baring the skin and the rippling muscles underneath (and the slowly healing scar), which she always found impossible not to admire. She'd smile sheepishly because of it all, happily, and suddenly his bravado would vanish in a puff of hot air, his cheeks turning a color that matched his hair as this goofy grin spread wide across his face.

They had always been somewhat close, but as the days passed she found him sitting closer and closer, his hands seeking hers with a confidence she had never seen in him before. Sure, he had yet to shed any further light on his life, but the fact that he aloud her to step through the door so to speak was enough, even if the lights were still off. In a way she could tell there was something he was keeping from her, something particularly important at that and it was only out of concern that occasionally she would press him for details.

"Everything going well?" she asked nonchalantly one evening as they lounged about on the floor of the ring. It was one of those throw away questions, one she hoped he knew he wasn't obligated to answer.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him go still, his eyes wide and afraid as if speaking a word would scare her away. She sat up slowly then, pulling the elastic from her hair and shaking it free. She busied herself by gathering the strands neatly back into confinement, patiently awaiting his answer or his careful avoidance. When she looked to find him struggling, mouth opening and closing and mind working a mile a minute as he chose the perfect words to say, she sighed and decided to change the subject.

"Say, Sei, would you like to..." her throat got caught but she swallowed and continued. "...come over sometime?"

He froze, his thoughts coming to a screeching halt and his eyes blinked confusedly. "Come over?" he repeated, making sure he had heard her right.

A tiny smile found its place on her lips, "That's right. 'Over' as in my house."

It was impossible to miss the slight slackness to his jaw as his mouth opened in surprise. "I uh. . . sure, I guess. Why not? Is it a special occasion?"

She looked down to the floor, "Not really," she said, absentmindedly drawing circles on the ring floor. "Though, my mother will be there." A slight glance upward though was all it took and the somewhat apprehensive look about his face made her wish she could stuff all the words back into her mouth.

"That's fine with me, but-"

She smiled lightly and looked away, "Actually, never mind, forget I said anything."

He watched as she stood, dusting off her hands on her tracksuit. "What? Why?"

She shrugged, but it was that shrinking shrug he didn't like seeing, "I don't want to bother you with stupid things."

He reached out and grasped her hand before she had the chance to vacate the ring, tugging gently to pull her back down to sit knee to knee with him. "You're not," he stated, firmly and truthfully, as he tried to catch her gaze through her bangs. "And I want to."

When her eyes caught his, he smiled and she offered a tentative quirk to her lips in return. "You sure?"

"Say the word and I'll be there."

And so, when they stood outside her door a couple nights later both of them were more than aware of how clammy both of their hands were, but neither of them said a word about it. Instead, it only seemed to encourage Seijuurou to tighten his grip around her hand. She hadn't told him to dress up, what was a little dinner together with her one remaining parent after all, but when she went to meet him at the train station, it looked like his jacket had been pressed and he sported probably the only pair of dress pants he owned.

"Nervous?" she asked. He merely swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and grinned. "Good. So am I."


	8. Chapter 8

**Tell Me**

**8**

Mrs. Matsuoka was a woman barely taller than her daughter with the same long red hair tied up in a messy bun and bright eyes, but the smile that graced her mouth was warm and yet hollow in a way Seijuurou couldn't quite place. When she greeted them, her eyes gave him the once over and he felt like shrinking behind Gou, but he stood tall, even if he secretly wished Gou hadn't released his hand the moment her mother had answered the door. He could still feel it though, tangled up in his jacket near his lower back.

"You must be Mikoshiba," she said, tugging at the loose cardigan about her shoulders.

His arms snapped to his side and he gave a low bow. "Yes ma'am. I'm Seijuurou Mikoshiba and I humbly thank you for your invitation to dinner."

"You should be thanking Gou, but you're welcome. We haven't had guests in some time, so you'll have to excuse the place." She nodded to Gou and stepped aside to usher them into the house. Once they were all inside, she placed a light hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Show him around if you like, dinner should be ready in a few."

She left the two of them standing silently in the foyer, disappearing down the hall and into the kitchen. His eyes turned to Gou as she said, "She says that like there are things to show you, but there really isn't. Why don't you wait in the living room; I'll go help my mother fix up dinner."

As she raised her arm to point him in the right direction, he snatched her hand and looked her squarely in the eye. "I'll help too."

It looked almost as if she was about to protest, eyes slightly narrowed and calculating, but after a moment she let out a sigh. "Alright," she said as she gently gripped his wrist, hand warm and still a little clammy, and showed him down the hall.

And that's how all three of them found themselves in the small kitchen making the final preparations to dinner. It was an almost silent affair, if not for the clinking sounds of the plates as Seijuurou set them upon the table and the dull thud of knives as Gou and her mother cut and added the final ingredients to the boiling pot, before serving and settling the three bowls of beef sukiyaki upon the table.

He politely removed his jacked and draped it across the back of his chair, before awkwardly sliding silently into his seat. He sneaked a look at Gou and her only response was a slight lifting of her eyebrows and a tiny quirk to her lips that he was almost certain he imagined. Another chaste glance though, and he saw it, that playful curl to her lips and he exhaled softly, turning back to his food to pick up his chopsticks, bringing his hands together and echoing, "Thank you for the meal."

A silence settled as the three of them ate, but he knew it wasn't long until the lull resulted in conversations and the inquisitive questions he had been avoiding for the better part of three months would repeat themselves. Only this time there would be an air of authority in those words and the guilt he had been feeling since that night in the gym would multiply to point where he was certain Gou would be able to recognize the apparent weight on his shoulders. It was the fact that he was lying; lying to the person whose daughter was in his hands. It felt like a betrayal – to Gou and to her mother – and it was slowly filling him to the point where eating made him feel like puking up his guts. At least that way everything would be out on the table, in more ways than one. He wanted them to know he cared, sincerely and with all of his being, even despite the lies.

So when he noticed Gou's mother curious stare, he steeled himself for the worst, but what came instead was soft and genuine curiosity that had nothing to do with his work.

"So, Seijuurou," she said, "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Hobbies?" he repeated, his mind almost completely unable to comprehend the moment.

The quirk to her lips was very much like her daughter's. "Yes, hobbies. Or are you all serious business?"

He shook his head almost roughly. "No ma'am," he said, before taking a breath to center himself. "Actually, your daughter has piqued my interest in boxing. She's an exceptional teacher."

"Turned out just like her father then," she looked over to Gou and smiled.

Gou shook her head, focusing her attention on the food in front of her as she pushed it around her bowl. "I'm nowhere near as good as dad."

Her mother silently placed her chopsticks upon the table in front of her empty bowl, "No, perhaps not at the moment. But you will be."

"You've got me, too," Seijuurou added, gesturing to himself as he grinned widely at her from across the table, his own discomfort nearly disappearing in that moment. "You teach me boxing and I'll teach you how to swim. I even got credentials."

"Credentials?"

He couldn't hep but puff out his chest a little, turning to address Mrs. Matsuoka's inquiry, "I was the captain of the swim team in high school."

"Impressive," she stated as the beginnings of an amused smile surfaced on her lips.

"Why did you stop?" Gou asked, leaning forward in her chair. It wasn't often Seijuurou spoke of himself.

"Money happened. Or didn't if you think about it. I got a job instead and didn't have time for swimming anymore." Seijuurou shrugged lightly and made use of the following silence to finish off the rest of his bowl.

"Well, doing what needs to be done is impressive in its own right." Mrs. Matsuoka stated. "Would you like seconds?"

He humbly bowed his his head, offering the bowl to her outstretched hand. "Yes, please."

The conversation that followed had, to his surprise, steered clear of his type of work and it wasn't long before he felt he shouldn't press his luck any longer than necessary. So, when all the food he could handle had been eaten and a lull in conversation presented itself he politely stood from his seat and grabbed the jacket from the back of his chair. After shrugging his arms through the sleeves he turned to Gou's mother and bowed, "Thank you again for dinner." He straitened, then turned to Gou and bowed once more, "And thank you for the invitation."

Gou stood in a flurry, bumping into the table and causing the empty bowls to clatter, "I'll, uh, walk you to the station. You know, just in case you don't remember where it is."

He grinned and just as she was about to follow him into the hall, her mother cleared her throat. "Gou, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure," she said, her eyes slipping to Seijuurou in a silent apology. He smiled down at her, understanding, and disappeared into the hall.

A quietness settled as her mother gathered the things from the table and brought them over the the sink, but when the rush of the water from the faucet filled the kitchen, her mother turned to her, all hesitant eyes and nervous hands. "He's good to you?" she asked.

There was a certain forcefulness to her voice despite the nervousness, how her hands stilled their worrying and her eyes ceased wavering and focused. There was a hopefulness in them, in those eyes, as her mother looked upon her and Gou couldn't help but smile contentedly. "The best," she said softly and not once ounce of it was a lie.

Her mother sighed, pushing off from the sink and closing the few feet between them, wrapping her arms around Gou's shoulders. "He better be, or I'll have to tell your father about this."

* * *

It was a crisp night for early August, one that made her wish she had taken the time to grab a sweatshirt on her way out the door, but the fact of the matter was that she didn't. Actually the thought hadn't even crossed her mind when she nearly skipped down the hall to accidentally bump into Seijuurou, who stood waiting by the door ready to go.

She nearly forgot about it, though, when sometime during their walk down to the train station, she had weaseled her way into his side. "This way," she said when they came across the park, the arm around his waist nudging gently in the direction of the gravel road that led past the swings. "Shortcut."

That was a lie, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He grinned down at her but was otherwise silent as she led him down the path, passed the swings and by the field, but when she took him across the small bridge overlooking the small pond, he stopped abruptly, his head tilting back to look up at the night sky.

"Gou?" His voice was quiet, rounding off the usual roughness that she was so used to hearing.

"Hmm?" she hummed, tilting her head back to look at him.

His head turned to face her then, a grin so charming plastered to his face that she couldn't help but smile back. His eyes were bright and his stare just a bit overwhelming. She felt like looking away, but the arm around her shoulders seemed to hold her desperately and by the time his face was a breath away from hers, his eyes were half lidded and she didn't feel like turning away anymore.

His lips were soft, probably the only part of him that was, and she found herself smiling as he pulled away slightly – wearing a smile that mirrored her own – only to descend once more, slower and softer but there was an innocent eagerness as his lips melded to hers that left her light headed and a little bit breathless.

When he pulled away this time, his cheeks were flushed, a redness that stretched to his ears and vanished somewhere below his neck. And stuck in a haze as she was, she didn't realize he had released the arm about her shoulders until he was shrugging out of his jacket and wrapping it about her shoulders.

It was even bigger than she remembered. The first time it had seemed so vast, hanging off her body at least four sizes too big and she had briefly contemplated the kind of man who could possibly fill this jacket, but this time it was different. This time it was encompassing, enveloping, warm, and – without a doubt – his.

"There," he said as he pulled the collar up around her neck and all she could smell was the sea. "You look much better in it than I do anyway."

When they made it to the station, he said goodbye breathlessly, nervously, and stepped onto the train, his eyes lingering on her far after the doors had closed. He hadn't asked for his jacket back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tell Me**

**9**

"Gou, teach me how to box."

Her eyes glanced over to where he stood organizing the weights. "I am teaching you how to box. And since when did you start calling me Gou?"

His voice was halfway between a plead and a pout, "No, I mean really train me."

She turned to level him with a curious stare, a smile playing about her lips. "Train you for what?"

"The Olympics! What else would there be?" He dropped what he was doing and sidled up to her, gathering her hands in his. "Think about it: the two of us, taking the world by storm. It'd be great!"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself," she said, but she gave his hands an encouraging squeeze and bumped her head against his chest. When she looked back up he was grinning.

"Better to start now, right? Got to make up for lost time."

"I don't think you know what you're getting into," she stated, her voice lowering to a tease. "I'm a tough teacher, don't think I'll go easy on you just because I like you."

"It's nothing I can't handle," he responded, his grin widening as he rolled his shoulders. "What's first? Laps? Push-ups? Jump rope?"

"Basics," she said, grinning. "It's always the basics."

* * *

She wasn't sure if he was serious or if this sudden keen interest in boxing was the result of a bowl of sukiyaki over dinner, but his enthusiasm was currently going on two weeks strong and showed no signs of wavering. She didn't mind, said enthusiasm was contagious and he showed vast improvement despite so little time. However, she knew he never did things halfheartedly and during the few hours they spent everyday working on the basics, he would look over at her expectantly whenever he did something particularly well and just smile.

He had a thing for it. There was just something about, the way his muscles would coil and tighten as he weaved in and out and threw punch after punch. She never got tired watching him and she figured he knew that, somehow. Despite her love for the sport and her desire to learn everything about it she could, she was far from competitive and had no desire to compete herself. Watching him, though, caused this uncontrollable excitement to settle in her stomach. His body was an instrument of work that was second to none and more often than not she had to remind herself not to stare. But sometimes she just couldn't stop, especially when he decided to take off that jacket of his.

"Gou," he said and she couldn't help the small jump in her pulse as she quickly tore her eyes from his muscles to stare at the regime she had typed up earlier that day. She wasn't staring, she told herself, she just really liked the color of his tank-top. Red was her color after all.

"What is it?" she asked, pretending to scribble notes into the margin of her papers, carefully avoiding the muscle diagrams that had somehow appeared there, all the while stealing casual glances up at him.

"I just thought now would be a good time to hold up my end of the bargain. You're free right?" There was an eagerness to the way he pushed back the hair from his face, his golden eyes shining.

She lowered her pencil, "I guess that depends on what you're asking."

"I'm going to teach you how to swim, remember?"

She cast him a questioning look. "Isn't it a little late to go swimming in the ocean right now?"

He grinned, "Isn't that what a school pool is for?"

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," she grumbled as he hoisted her up so she could grab hold of the wall and pull herself up. "I feel like a criminal."

"Better than being one." He grunted as he pulled himself up alongside her before dropping down on the other side with a huff. Turning around, he held out his arms, smiling. "I've got you."

She tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, gathering in a breath before jumping down into his waiting arms.

"We won't get caught," he said, lowering her gently to the ground as she untangled her arms from around his neck. "We'll even leave before ten."

"We just sneaked into my high school, I think it's a little late for good intentions."

He grinned as she weaved her hand though his. "Fair enough."

The school pool was on the far east side of campus and behind yet another fence. It was just about half the size of an Olympic pool, and only five feet deep. Iwatobi didn't have a swim team, so the pool was used mainly for gym and recreational activities. Luckily, Gou had been able to skirt around the 'summer relays' her school liked to pull with the help of Chigusa, and was usually left to happily float around in the shallow end during gym with no one the wiser. Staring at the rather calm water now, though, she wasn't sure if she should be thanking it or figuring out a way to high tail it out of there.

The sun was setting by the time they had hopped the second fence (easily scalable thanks to Seijuurou's height and upper body strength), the nearly full moon bright and waiting, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had planned the whole thing out. Thinking about silly things made the fact that she could hear Seijuurou stripping of his clothes a little more easy to deal with. Just a little though. It was the whisper of his jacket at first and then the red tank top, pooling by his feet when it rolled off his shoulders, followed by the rustling of his pants as he tugged them down passed his hips (thank goodness for boxer shorts). She wasn't staring, there just wasn't anywhere else to look.

"You ready?"

She blinked. "Yeah, just give me a second." When she heard him jump into the pool, she hastily removed her track suit bottoms. She decided the Iwatobi t-shirt would stay, she had enough to deal with at the moment, and quickly jumped into the shallow end just as he was returning from a small lap around the pool.

"First thing's first," he said, swimming over to her. "Do you know how to float?"

"I know how to float," she said, her eyes narrowing as she wrapped her arms around her torso, willing away the small shivers that had coursed through her body as a result of the somewhat cool water. They subsided rather quickly when he came to stand before her, using one hand to sleek back his hair as the other gently gathered her hand into his.

"Good," he said smiling. "Then learning shouldn't take too long after all."

"Sure," she drawled sarcastically, trying to calm her heart as he pulled her further into deeper waters.

He smiled, pulling her closer to him as the water level slowly climbed. "The big thing you got to remember is to not panic. You can float, so if you feel like it's all getting to be a bit too much, just stretch out on your back and enjoy the sky for a while."

She nodded. "Don't panic, got it," she said, but her grip around his wrist only got tighter, and after a moment he stopped, the water halting just below her shoulders and her t-shirt floating about in the water like smoke.

Slouching, he angled his head down at her, his forehead a hair's width away from hers. "So, what's first?" he asked.

"The basics," she stated, her eyes focusing on the small gap between them. "It's always the basics."

It was a little awkward at first, maybe even a little scary if she was being honest, but what was a little water after all. His hands were eager and encouraging, urging her through the basics with just the right amount of distance that suggested he knew she was perfectly capable of doing this on her own. He was always there though, his smile probably sparkling more than the moon on the water. There was a simple reassurance in the way he would curl a hand near the small of her back whenever she would use him as a makeshift floatation device, holding her steady so she could use the lull to catch her breath.

"You're doing great!" he said, eyes alight and body jittery under her touch.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms loosely about his shoulders and exhaling a tired sigh that fanned across his skin. "I'm doing okay," she said, her eyes starting to slip closed.

"Hey, hey," he scolded lightly, his voice softening as he nudged her gently on the nose. "Rule number one: no falling asleep in the pool."

"Noted," she said, but she didn't open her eyes. Instead, She felt him encircle an arm around her waist and carry her toward the edge of the pool.

"Come on," he said. "The sooner we get out, the sooner you can go home and sleep."

"I actually have to head back to the gym, but that sounds really nice right now," she said, releasing her hold of his neck to haul herself from the pool, Seijuurou not too far behind her. The yellow Iwatobi t-shirt clung uncomfortably to her to skin and as a result the wind seemed colder than ever. She rung it out as best she could, but the dampness remained.

"Here," he said, offering his jacket in his outstretched hands. "It's as much yours as it is mine."

He placed the jacket in her hands and her fingers curled around the familiar fabric. "Thanks."

"It's nothing." He smiled, turning around. "And I promise not to look."

He went off to hop back into his pants and tug the tank top back on. She made quick use of the jacket, discarding the yellow mop of a shirt and hurriedly pulling on the jacket, snaking her arms through the warm, too long sleeves. If there was anything like heaven, she was sure it felt something like his jacket.

"Good?" came his voice not too long later.

"Good," she replied, hopping into her tracksuit bottoms just as he turned around.

Her hair clung to her face, long and untied, and he absentmindedly reached out to run his fingers through it. Once to tuck a loose strand behind her ear, and then twice just because he wanted to. "Ready?"

"Ready."

It seemed a little easier to scale the walls this time around, and once they had put a few hundred feet between them and the school, the adrenaline seeped from her limbs and left her feeling just a bit waterlogged. She felt her arms hang limp at her sides, tired and most definitely sore, but it was more than worth it.

It was a rather quiet walk home, despite the buzz of the cars that passed by, the only sound was this slight hum emanating from his chest. It was a song she didn't know, but it was more about the feeling seeping into her skin than than noise. And that noised remained until they came upon the gym door, stopping the rumble only for him to place a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Tomorrow, bright and early?" he said, removing his arm from around her shoulders to stuff his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," she mumbled behind an amused smile, snuggling further into his jacket. "Bright and early."

"Great!" he said grinning, removing his hands from his pockets to envelope her in a surprise hug, before jogging down the steps and onto the sidewalk. "Tomorrow!" he called, waving enthusiastically back a her for a moment before pivoting on the ball of his foot and setting off down the street.

"Tomorrow," she said to herself, turning around to nudge the gym door open.

What greeted her on the other side was a frown and ruffled red hair that in a certain light looked just like her own. But the differences between them encompassed much more than just the color of their hair.

"Where were you?"

She didn't know what to say.


End file.
